Coffee Beans and Silly Dreams
by The-one-fiestyfeline
Summary: *Fixed Problem* Kurama has a date with his best friend and lover Hiei during the holiday season. Things don' seem to go well at first- do things turn around? Maybe... (I fixed the format of the story should be able to read it now)


The holiday season in the human realm fascinated Kurama. It all starts with Thanksgiving, on this day humans are supposed to give thanks for what they have but instead spend it shopping for the things they don't. Then comes the season of giving, the most common holidays you hear about, Hanukah and Christmas. Humans donate money to various charities, volunteer, buy gifts for family members and friends, and then have parties to open said gifts. The New Year is the final holiday of the season. On the eve of the New Year, humans (especially young humans) go out and get obscenely drunk, make a promise they don't intend to keep about changing themselves for the next 365 days, and then following the kiss of a random stranger at the stroke of twelve, attempt to drive home under the influence sometime in the early morning.

The chaos ends just as soon as it arrives. Lights are pulled off of houses and buildings, Christmas trees with small remnants of tinsel are put on the curb, garbage cans filled with leftover food and wrapping paper soon line the cold empty streets. People keep their change in their pockets as they walk past the needy man they just fed soup at the homeless shelter the other day, gyms temporarily fill up with people attempting to keep the resolutions they drunkenly made a few nights before, but after two weeks of struggling, sweating, and soreness they give up and say "maybe next year!"

Kurama sighed, if only humans put as much effort into the whole year as they do from November to December, imagine the things they could accomplish. No matter, he wasn't going to let silly human behavior ruin his day. He was on his way to the Makai to see an old friend, well more than friend, a lover actually, though he was threatened with his life every time he said it out loud.

They were meeting at their favorite coffee shop, Kurama considered it a hidden treasure in the Makai. He could smell the brewing coffee beans from miles away, he quickened his pace some; he wanted to get there before his lover did. Upon arriving Kurama didn't waste any time to order, "I'll have two large mugs of coffee, one with cream and sugar the other black please." The employee grunted at him as he went to make the coffee. Customer service never really caught on in the Makai, something told Kurama it never would. Once he got his coffee Kurama paid the demon and looked around for a spot to sit. He was pleased to see their favorite spot was open, a booth in the far right back coner of the shop by a window. It was more private than the other seating, and the window was something his lover liked. Soon after seating himself Kurama heard the door of the shop open, he looked up at the clock hanging on the wall "10:30" he said smiling moving his gaze to the individual now sitting in the seat across from him. "As usual Hiei, right on time." Hiei grunted in return. Usually Hiei came and went as he pleased. Keeping time wasn't something he normally did, unless of course it came to their dates or "meetings". This was something Kurama noted, as a way Hiei showed his affection.

For a few moments they sat in silence taking in the smells and tastes of their coffee. Kurama soon began to notice Hiei fidgeting in his seat. "Something wrong?" he asked concern filling his eyes. "No, why would there be?" Hiei responded, immediately stopping his movements. "You just seem uncomfortable is all." Kurama stated plainly "Its Christmas time in the human realm." Kurama quickly changed the subject not wanting to ruin the time he had with Hiei over something so stupid. "And you think I care?" Hiei responded somewhat nastily. It seemed Hiei wanted to be difficult today, for what reason Kurama had no idea, all he knew was that something seemed to be making Hiei nervous. Kurama knew better than to push Hiei, so he let it go and both demons fell into silence once again.

As Hiei took a long sip of his black coffee, Kurama took a calculated risk and leaned closer to Hiei "I've missed you." he whispered so no one else would hear. Kurama watched as Hiei's eyes widened over the brim of his coffee cup. Hiei put his cup done calmly, which was surprising to Kurama. Normally Hiei would get annoyed with Kurama's open affection and would often times storm off. As Hiei was about to respond the door to the coffee shop opened. "Of course…" Hiei muttered under his breath as the demon came toward the two. "Sir, sorry to interrupt, but Lord-" "Fine." Hiei cut him off knowing very well who was looking for him. Kurama kept his gaze out the window and his body language indifferent. No one was to know of their "more than friends" relationship, but deep down Kurama was disappointed their date was cut short. The demon messenger nodded and walked away. "See you around." Hiei stated as he stood from the booth. "Yes, I suppose so." Kurama and Hiei's eyes met for a short moment before Hiei turned and walked away, leaving Kurama to his thoughts.

 _It seems that only in my dreams we are able to spend more time together than our short coffee shop visits._ Kurama sighed as he thought, gazing once more out the window. _But I suppose those dreams of mine are silly._ Finishing his coffee, Kurama stood preparing to leave when something caught his eye. Hiei's mug sat uneven on the table as if something where partially underneath it. Looking at it closer Kurama noticed a small makeshift envelope tucked neatly under the mug. He took the envelope and carefully opened it.

In the envelope there was a delicate rose pin. The petals were small red rubies, the center of the rose a diamond, and the stem, green emeralds, all in a rose gold setting. It glistened in the sunlight coming in from the window, Kurama knew it was extremely valuable. "I wonder…" Kurama said quietly to himself, pondering, where and _how_ Hiei got something so valuable. As far as Kurama knew Hiei did not have a regular source of income, at least not enough to actually purchase something this expensive.

A piece of white paper drifted to the floor from the envelope, Kurama picked it up and while reading it a smirk played across his face, the questions he had answered in a simple statement. " _As thick as thieves"_ the card read. Quickly and carefully Kurama put the pin and the card back in the envelope. He would wear it but didn't want to run the risk of a greedy demon trying to steal it from him, which is exactly how Hiei got it in the first place. As Kurama left the coffee shop the smirk on his face broadened into a full smile, the kind of smile that is also seen in the eyes. This was Hiei's way of expressing the value he places on their relationship, and that even though he didn't say it he too missed Kurama.

Before entering the portal back to the human realm Kurama paused and looked off into the sunset. _Thick as thieves indeed_ he thought turning once more towards the portal, the smile still on his lips. _I suppose my dreams aren't so silly after all…_


End file.
